


Diamonds in his hair

by LiquidMarble



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, is that even a thing?, just a bit though, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidMarble/pseuds/LiquidMarble
Summary: Alex have very certain thing in mind. It might be a bit kinky, but hey, we all have our quirks, right? The question is if certain prince will go along his very specific request of being called a…princess. It might not be very feminist of him to ask for that, but damn, boy can dream, can’t he?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Diamonds in his hair

**Author's Note:**

> My friend very much liked the quote “You want me to quit politics and go become a princess? That’s not very feminist of you.” from chapter seven, where Alex speaks with Nora about being bisexual. Part of me liked the idea of making a kink out of it, so well… yeah, here we are now. Hope you’ll like it!

„Henry?”

„Yes, darling?” Blond asked, rising his eyes from the book he was just reading to look at Alex, who just entered the living room of their brownstone in NYC. Brunet moved to sit next to his boyfriend on the couch, sheepish smile on his face. Alex rarely acted like this so Henry already knew this is going to be an interesting talk.

„I’ve been thinking about something. Something I’d like to try with you, to be precise.”

„Does that something includes both of us getting naked and doing something outraingly scandalous?” Asked Henry with a very handsome smirk on his very handsome face.

„Well, kind of?” Blond raised his eyebrow at the answer and tossed the book aside directing all his focus on America’s First Son.

„You need to tell me more than that, love.” He responded calmly, reaching to catch Alex’s fingers in between his. His hand was warm and smooth to the touch.

„So, I was reminiscing couple of days ago. A bit about how I came to realization that I’m bi, right? And I had this conversation with Nora, that kind of helped me out to figure stuff.”

„Yeah? So? If that means you want to invite Nora to our bed I must say I’m not exactly happy at the prospect.”

„What? No, no, that’s not it.” Alex laugh looking at all the mixed feeling passing through Henry’s annoyingly beautiful face.

„It was just a thing she said and then other thing I said and… well it gave me some idea, you know? About ugh, er...” Alex tried and Alex failed miserably, all to Henry’s very audible amusement.

„What kind of idea, love?” Blond asked with a bright smile, brushing couple of brown locks from brunet’s face, enjoying quite a lot the shade of red his boyfriend face just turned into.

„You’re a prince, yes?” Asked Alex after minute of silence spent on putting himself together.

„I thought that’s rather obvious, love.”

„So technically if we’re together I’m a princess, right?” Alex questioned further, ignoring teasing note in Henry’s voice.

„That’s actually very much incorrect, Darling.” Blond pointed with a chuckle.

„Ahh… Can you please don’t pay attention to the details? And just bear with me? I’m trying to talk about my fantasy ok? It’s weird as it is, and you’re not helping.” Alex pledged, his voice sounding both excited and embarrassed at once.

„Ok. So in a way, I don’t know which one, it does make you a princess. What does Nora had to do with that, though?” Henry responded, confusion painted on his face.

„Well, back then she might said something about me accustoming to your way of life and I asked her if she want me to quit politics and go became a princess. And I’ve been thinking that I kind of became that princess and at first it was just a funny thought, but then I realized I kind of like it?”

„You like an idea of being a princess? Not a prince?” Asked Henry cautiously, looking at his now very flushed and very embarrassed boyfriend.

„Yeah.”

They both sat on the sofa for something that felt like horribly long time before Alex decided to speak again, his fingers clutching to Henry’s almost painfully.

„Is it weird?” He asked almost whispering and Henry shrugged.

„A bit I guess? But you’re weird anyway, so it’s not necessarily a big surprise, dear. I love you nonetheless.” Blond said with a short sigh at the beginning. Alex eyed him for a long moment, looking for disgust or any other visible sign of rejection but after finding non he relaxed and leaned on to kiss Henry’s forehead.

„What was it for?” Blond asked but Alex only smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hand in response

„About the princess thing.” Brunet said instead. „I’d like to be called a princes. By you and only you, ok? Would you indulge in my fantasy?”

„That sounds doable. I mean, calling you a princess if that’s what you want. But in what context? Like all the time or I don’t know, in bed or something?” Henry asked curiously, and Alex smiled lightly. He loved when Henry was like that - intrigued and focused, making this cute face that he only makes when he’s trying to figure something out. His nose wrinkles slightly while at it and his eyes keep looking up. Simply adorable.

„Not always, that’d be creepy I guess. Imagine someone hearing that, press would have a field day, really. But as long as we can keep it private I think you could do it anytime. But I think I’d prefer if that would be always, you know, in a erotic context? I don’t want to be your princess, baby. I just want to live in a dream sometimes, ok?”

“Sounds reasonable.” Henry responded nodding to brunet words.

“That would be it, at least to begin with my fantasy.” Alex said then watched for prince’s reaction.

„To begin with? So, there’s more to it than this, then?” Blond raised his perfectly trimmed eyebrow for another time this day, and Alex’s face turned a bit more red that anyone could expect it to.

„I was thinking that maybe we could have sex like in Kensington maybe? Or any other palace, to set right aesthetic for it. It could even be your bedroom, really. And maybe I could be wearing crown or something? You know, I kind of have this song in my mind… Or you know what, let’s forget about all of it, agh.” Alex suddenly snapped, taking his fingers from Henry’s grasp and hiding his face in his hands, shame radiating from his body.

„Alex, my love.” Henry said gently while leaning over brown-skinned man and slowly caressing his back with his fingers.

„It’s ok. It really is. You don’t need to be ashamed, ok? I love you and everything you say is ok. I don’t know how I feel about this fantasy yet but I’m not rejecting you or anything like that. I would never do that, Alex. You’re safe with me, always. No matter how kinky you are.” Blond said, his voice calm and soothing. And after a second Alex raised his head to look straight into Henry stunningly blue eyes, his own brown shining with hope.

„It’s really ok?”

„Yes, Darling.”

„You sure?” Alex asked again and Henry left a small laugh.

„Yes, I am. For real.” Brunet nodded looking a bit more convinced than second earlier.

„So, Kensington and crown, right? And then that song, what about it?”

„Don’t laugh, ok?”

„I won’t” Henry promised.

„It’s Taylor Swift’s _Love story_.” Alex said, turning his eyes from Henry’s face, his cheeks turning red yet again. Blond swallowed loudly very much trying not to snort, but he was composed enough not to burst. Thankfully, since Alex would probably die of embarrassment.

„I don’t think I’m familiar with that one, love.” Henry said, his voice shaking only a tiny bit.

„It’s an old one, ok? And it’s not that it’s good. It’s just that in the video for it Taylor is a princess and there’s a prince as well and she’s singing _You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess, it’s a love story, baby just say yes._ And I don’t know why, but it just came to my mind when I thought that I’d like the idea of being a princess... And it kind of hit the right mood for me so, yeah. This is how fucked up I am.” Alex finished in one breath still very much looking everywhere but at Henry.

„So you basically want me to take you to Kensington, dress you in the crown, or rather a tiara to be correct, and call you a princess with a mood of romantic song in the mind.”

„Yeah.”

„That’s it?”

„That’s it.” Alex confirmed and Henry nodded thoughtfully.

„I think that making granny borrow us a tiara just for that might be a bit tricky… But I can think of something if that means that at the end of the day I get to bed the princess.” Henry said his mouth tilting slightly, just like it does every time he had something nasty in mind.

„Wait, so we’re doing it?” Alex said, his head finally turning back to Henry. There were glimmering stars of excitement in his eyes, mixed with a tiny bit of disbelief.

„I don’t see why not.”

„But you just said you don’t know how you feel about this fantasy.”

„I mean, I was kind of expecting something different? I don’t know what exactly, but yeah. I’m still a bit confused about it to be honest, but it doesn’t mean I'm not interested. And you seems so excited about it, I just need to give it a try, my love. I’m starting to love the picture of you in a tiara too, I must admit.”

„If it won’t work we can stop anytime, right? Or just never do that again.” Alex said cautiously.

„Of course.” Henry said with calm smile. God, that damn smile. Brunet looked at prince for a moment before quickly jumping on him and pinning blond down on the sofa, basically immobilizing him in the process.

„I love you, baby.” He murmured into side of blond neck and before prince could do anything to respond, Alex moved slightly and kissed him deeply, silencing him for good. Or at least till the prince of United Kingdom started making another sort of noises. The lewd and very much incoherent ones.

***

Henry loosened his tie a bit while sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Alex to join him in the bedroom. He took his light cream Burberry jacket off and tossed it aside, deciding to leave the rest of his clothes on. It’ve been a long day and they just came back to Henry’s Kensington apartment after late afternoon cocktail party thrown to fundraise something more or less important. Henry was no longer certain what exactly that was, his mind focused on what will happen rather sooner than later in this very room. Well, at least if everything will go according to plan, that is, but he wasn’t really bothered by idea of something disrupting them today. Ha already made some preparations to ensure he and Alex were safe to do what they please. And he also already worked on setting the mood for today.

He was teasing Alex for whole day, whispering to him _my princess_ every time no one was close enough to overheard by accident. And the beautiful state it put brunet in was something that Henry was very, very much looking forward to bring back on the moment he’ll finally get his fingers on his boyfriend. Or maybe his p _rincess_ , he should said.

The moment brunet finally step out of the bathroom Henry’s eyes widened in pure astonishment as he took in the outraging beauty that Alex most certainly was. Brunet was wearing only slightly sheer, white nightgown and the centerpiece of the night – The Cambridge Lover’s Knot Tiara. It took a bit of effort and a lot of help from Bea to get it, but God, it was all worth it. Seeing Alex in it was just, wow. Henry didn’t except Alex to look so damn good in a fucking tiara.

It was like it was made for him and Henry couldn’t take his eyes away.

The pearls and sparkling diamonds of the tiara contrasted nicely with Alex’s dark curls, beautifly reflexing lights as he walked through the room, the way his body moves taking Henry’s breath away.

„My beautiful, charming princess.” Blond said when Alex finally made all the way to the bed, standing now right in front of him. He reached his hand up, caressing brunet slightly flushed cheek with his thumb.

„Fuck.” Alex uttered in response. „We’re really doing that, right?” He added almost immediately, slightly leaning into Henry’s touch.

„Of course we are, my love. Now come sit on your prince’s lap.” Blond responded and carefully pulled Alex closer, brunet body finally settling on his. Then he moved his hand from brunet cheek, his fingers traveling up first brushing off couple of lock out of his way and then tangling them in the hair on the back of Alex’s head. Henry leaned over to kiss his lover, massaging his scalp in the meantime, making brunet made small, cute noises in response.

When they parted, theirs lips slightly red and shining from the kiss, Henry smiled looking at the man sitting on his lap. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that everything turned out so well for both of them, that he get to spend his entire life with Alex. Now though, he just felt blessed that what used to be a dream, finally was his reality.

„Ravishing.” He murmured, looking at Alex face – beautifly flushed, covered with subtle freckles and crowned with a shining Lover’s tiara on top of his head.

„My princess… Just perfect.” Blond whispered and Alex smiled, leaning on to brush his lips across Henry’s. They kissed again, sweet and carefully at first, then deeper and a bit rougher just like they couldn’t hold on anymore.

And maybe they didn’t since soon Alex hands started working on unbuttoning Henry’s pristine white dress shirt while blond kissed him along jawline and down his neck, leaving small red traces on his lover skin. Alex’s robe soon was sliding down his shoulders exposing his lean and sculpted body for Henry to do whatever he wish with it. And Henry did, his hands traveling across Alex’s stomach while his mouth kissed and licked brunet’s chest, leaving his skin wet and flushed in the process.

Soon they were too close and too hot and too much and simply not enough at the same time, so they changed their position. Henry maneuvered them so Alex, with his robe completely discarded, lied on his back, beautifully displayed in the middle on the regal, king size bed covered in french linen. Henry then tossed his shirt away and wonderfully shirtless crawled on top of his boyfriend, first kissing the tiara then Alex’s mouth. His grandmother would die at this sacreligion, but thankfully, she wasn’t involved.

„My princess.” Henry purred into Alex’s ear and american moaned in response.

„Again, call me that again.” Brunet whined, pulling blond closer to him by hair and slightly shifting his hips, his body almost aching with need.

„Princess. My beautiful, astonishing princess.” Henry obliged, licking side of Alex neck and leaving the boy underneath him helpless. Normally Alex would try to get his hands on Henry, would fight him for dominance, but today, ah fuck all of that. Now all he really wanted was to be ravished, to be taken care off and apparently Henry was all about it either, so he let him take lead without any struggle. And god, he loved every second of it.

Henry stopped kissing along Alex’s neck to proceed his mischievously wonderful work on brunet toned chest, his skilful tongue tangling around his princess nipples and leaving the poor boy moaning and desperately leaning into the touch. Henry took his time however, working his lover slowly and tenderly, kissing his way down Alex’s stomach, stopping from time to time to focus on certain freckle, especially smooth piece of skin or that small mole just above brunet right hip bone. From there he moved slightly lower, kissing the top of Alex’s hip and parted his legs, kissing smooth skin on the inner side of his thigh.

„How would you like to proceed today, my princess?” Henry asked in husky voice, slightly rising his head to look at his lover, thirst showing up at his face as he eyed the brown-skinned man.

„Do me.” Alex responded simply, propping on elbows to take better look at his prince.

„And take the rest of the clothes off, for the fuck’s sake.” He murmured noticing that the only piece of fabric Henry was lacking was his dress shirt.

„My princess is so demanding, isn’t he?” Blond responded and Alex swallowed loudly at the term. Brunet opened his mouth to respond but his words turned into loud gasp as Henry suddenly decided to take his cook into his lips.

„Fuck.” He almost whispered, his hips thrusting involuntary into heat of Henry’s mouth.

„What a mouth you got, tss. Is that how princess should behave, my love?” Henry said teasingly after pulling Alex’s length out of his mouth and moving on to lick along the shaft, his tongue swirling around it while his hands squeezed brunet’s balls.

„Shit, Henry. More, please.” Alex whined, his body already shaking.

„More of what, my princess?” Henry asked, this time punctuating his words sliding tip of Alex cock back inside his mouth.

„I swear I’m going to murder you.” Brunet hissed, his hips twitching involuntarily from lack of so much needed friction.

„You can even throw me into Tower, princess. But I’m certain it won’t help you with this...” There Henry took brunet’s dick inside his mouth deeper than before, swallowed and almost immediately pulled back to his lover’s annoyment. „Situation, that you have here, love.” He finished, spit and precome obscenicly conecting his mouth to Alex’s angrily red cock, proudly standing in front his face.

„Just fuck me already.” Brunet said through clenched teeth giving up entirely at this point. He was already panting, both excited and irritated by blond’s actions.

„As you wish, my princess.” Henry said looking at his disheveled boyfriend and stood up, taking his pants and underwear off while leaving the bed. Alex whined at the sight not happy at the prospect of his lover leaving his side even for a second, but he didn’t protest any other than this, taking in the astonishing view his prince was in his naked glory. Henry quickly tossed his garments away and reached to the nightstand, pulling lube and package of condoms out of the drawer. He didn’t return to bed immediately however, standing just at the edge of it and reaching with his hand to give his hard and already leaking dick couple of strokes. He kept looking Alex straight into his brown, sparkling eyes while at it, wicked smile on his almost too symmetrical face. It was already to much for brunet to bear.

„Henry, just... Please.” Alex begged in hoarse voice, parting his long legs further in invitation. And Henry obliged to his lover pledge, in one swift move returning to his previous position between Alex legs, leaning down to kiss inner sides of his lover thighs. Then he poured decent amount of lube onto his fingers, warming it between his hands and then reaching to Alex’s hole, carefully spreading his ass before sliding first finger in. God, he was so damn hot and tight, Henry thought already feeling his excitement literally growing at the prospect of fucking brunet just in matter of minutes.

Alex kept whining and moaning as blond added second and then third digit inside him, working him loose with a skill that only pianist could posses. Henry deliberately kept missing his sweet spot, brushing it only from time to time, leaving Alex breathless and burning from heat.

„Please.” Brunet purred, pledge audible in his voice. And Henry obliged once more, knowing exactly what Alex need.

Blond reached out to the condom he tossed on the bed before he started stretching brunet open. Then he took the package in his teeth and ripped it open. Reckless, but by the look on Alex face, completely worth it. Then he gave himself another stroke, just to get at least some relief before he put the condom on, reaching for the lube in next move. After pouring some on his dick he added some more onto Alex hole, watching as it twitch from the sudden coldness. Then he positioned himself at his lover’s entrance.

„Are you ready, my princess?” He asks in low, tempting voice and Alex shuddered, Henry’s words and tone sending spikes of pleasure through his body.

„Christ, yes.” Brunet responded quickly and blond moved, tip of his dick brushing Alex entrance. Then he pushed slightly, passing rim of tight muscles and he kept moving slowly to the point his cock was halfway buried in his lover. Alex was breathing heavily, his chest moving up and down in rapid motion as his body kept tensing around Henry. Blond reached to lift brunet’s thigh, kissing the inner side of it as he hooked his lover knee across his shoulder. Then he started caressing his princess body with his slender fingers, continuing to kiss Alex thigh in the same time.

„Keep going.” Brunet said at some point and blond did so, carefully pushing forward until he bottomed out, feeling almost blinded by incredible heat of Alex’s accommodating body. He stayed like that for a moment, before brunet rolled his hips encouragingly. Then Henry started moving, first slowly then a bit faster, rhythm of his movements becoming steady after a while. Alex kept moaning, his head tilted to the back and lips parted in silent gasp as Henry fucked him into oblivion. God, he was in heaven.

“Fuck, just like that, my princess.” Henry murmured in croaky voice, rolling his hips shallowly for couple of times before giving Alex deliberately slow and especially deep thrust, making brown-skinned man moan out loud.

“Do it again, sweetie. Be loud for your prince.” Blond continued talking and brunet whined again, his body tensing slightly around Henry, making him gasp at sudden tightness. Then blond reached to grasp Alex’s cock giving him lazy stroke, nothing nearly enough for brunet to get off from it. It was enough though to make Alex squeal, his back arching slightly at sudden touch.

“Christ, Henry.” Blond uttered, his words barely coherent. Wicked smirk appeared on Henry’s flushed face. It was just what he needed to hear from his lover. And he started moving faster, his thrust becoming rapid and deep, hitting almost to Alex core. Or at least it felt like it to brunet, who was losing his mind from double stimulation from Henry’s cock buried in his ass and blond's hand stroking his dick.

“I’m close.” Alex words short in between his breaths. God, it just felt so good, so damn hot and tight in all the right places and he couldn't think any longer, his mind fogging from all the pleasure.

“Come for me, princess.” Henry said in thick voice and his words seemed to hit just the right tone as Alex shouted loudly, his body arching and his ass twitching around Henry’s dick when he came, white fluid painting blond's hand and his stomach.

Alex kept making small noises and whimpers as Henry fucked him chasing his own release. Soon blond’s thrust became erratic, almost desperate and he came inside brunet, slowly riding his orgasm out.

After a moment Henry slided out of Alex, took condom off, tied it and tossed away to throw away later. Then he carefully moved brunet leg from his shoulder to lie it on the mattress, kissing soft skin of his boyfriend thigh. And after that he just kneeled on the bed, enjoying the astonishing view in front of him.

Alex was completely disheveled, his wasted body lying flat on the luxurious linen. His chest moved slowly with each breath, teardrops of cum shining on his skin in the lights of the room. Henry’s eyes lingered there for a moment but then moved to look at Alex still flushed face, brunet swollen lips slightly parted and his eyes shut from exhaustion. And of the top of all of this marvelous disaster was a crown, this astonishing pearl and diamond tiara still sitting on Alex head.

“My beautiful, beautiful princess.” Henry murmured, moving to lie next to Alex. The brunet smiled slightly at the words, immediately curling into his prince.

Oh damn, this was worth everything.

  
  



End file.
